


Small Favours

by winterflower0301



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bedtime, Canon Compliant, Cuddling, Fluff, Friendship, Holding Hands, Minhyuk's bed, Probably platonic, Skinship, Sweet, changkyuns nails are sexy as fuck, shirtless Minhyuk, they're both so cute it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 03:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterflower0301/pseuds/winterflower0301
Summary: The two roommates each do a small favour for the other: Minhyuk paints Changkyun's nails, and Changkyun takes off Minhyuk's make-up.





	Small Favours

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by these two videos:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jLGXHBm-LrQ&t=341s at 9:43 seconds  
> https://twitter.com/OfficialMonstaX/status/1101827825378615296  
> Thanks to Monbebe for rough translations of the dialogue in the second video!

"Hyung? Would you paint my nails for me?"

Minhyuk was lying facedown on his bed, scrolling through his phone when Changkyun appeared next to him with a shy look on his face and a bottle of black nail polish in his hand.

“I know I could do it myself or get one of the stylists to do it for me," he continued. "But I think I'd like this better.”

Immediately Minhyuk put his phone aside, touched that of all the hyungs Changkyun would ask him for help with this. “Of course Changkyunie,” Minhyuk replied, sitting up to make room for the maknae, then patting a spot on the soft grey blanket next to him. Changkyun sank down onto the bed, and handed over the bottle of polish.

As they faced each other cross-legged, Minhyuk set aside the bottle for the moment and took both of Changkyun’s hands in his own, squeezing them gently and striking their backs in little circles with his thumb, as if warming up for the task ahead.

"I don't want all of them painted though," Changkyun said. "Just three on each hand."

“How come?” Minhyuk asked, tracing a thumb carefully over the subtle tatoo on Changkyun's wrist, a single bracket sandwiched between two colons, creating a happy face or a sad face, depending on how you looked at it.

Changkyun shrugged, his eyes lowered. "Mmm...it's more interesting. And I think Monbebe will go crazy for it," he said teasingly.

Minhyuk chuckled. "You're probably right, but if you get asked that in an interview, you might want to say something else." Minhyuk paused to think, tilting his head. "Tell them it's because you don’t like finding dirt under you nails and this makes it easier to hide.”

Changkyun smirked. "Even with only some of them painted?"

"You come up with something better maknae!" Minhyuk playfully slapped away his hands and retrieved the bottle of black polish. "Now show me which ones you want painted.”

As Changkyun pointed out which were the appropriate nails, Minhyuk uncapped the bottle, and loaded up the brush. Holding Changkyun's hand steady in his own, Minhyuk moved the brush gently over his teammate's fingertips.

The care and detail Minhyuk used, holding his hand as though it were made of glass made Changkyun's heart swell in his chest. He watched quietly as Minhyuk moved from finger to finger, head bent and eyes focused. The task was over far too quickly as all six nails were painted in what seemed like no time at all.

“You were right, it looks sexy,” Minhyuk purred mischeviously as Changkyun lifted both hands up to admire his new look. The maknae instinctively moved to playfully slap Minhyuk on the leg, but Minhyuk quickly said, "Ah ah ah no hitting, they'll smudge! Wanna lie here with me and check the fancafe while they dry? I can keep an eye on you and make sure you don't touch anything.”

Changkyun nodded and laid down somewhat awkwardly without using his hands, snuggling up to his hyung and resting his head on Minhyuk’s shoulder while the older held up his phone for them both to read.

"Thanks hyung."

"Anytime Chankyunie"

 

***

 

"Changkyun, will you help me take off my makeup?"

The whiny request came from a very weary sounding Minhyuk, who had just collapsed face down on his bed. The team had just returned to the dorm after a very long day of promotions. Now that they were away from the energizing crowds of loving Monbebe and the adrenaline of the stage had long since faded, exhaustion was taking over, fast. Minhyuk had gone straight to their room and crashed on his bed fully clothed, with Changkyun following close behind.

"Tired, hyung?" Changkyun asked, though the answer was quite obvious. Minhyuk was so often the playful and energetic mood-lifter of the group that when he was exhausted like this the desire to take care of him was pretty irresistable. Changkyun crossed their small shared room and began tugging on Minhyuk's puffy jacket. "C'mon hyung, let's get you ready for bed."

Minhyuk groaned momentarily in protest, but quickly acquiesced, either because he realized that letting Changkyun continue would mean getting to sleep sooner or because he was suddenly enjoying the attention. The maknae tossed the jacket aside and gently guided Minhyuk to a sitting position, so he could slip his shirt off over his head. Once that was done, Changkyun softly but firmly instructed him to lie down. He unbuttoned Minhyuk's jeans, and easily slid them down his narrow hips, Minhyuk assisting him by wriggling helpfully. Changkyun didn't miss the a small smile slipping through Minhyuk's fatigue, clearly enjoying the feeling of being taken care of.

"Ok, makeup next," Changkyun mumbled, more to himself than anything.

"Wait, I want to watch," Minhyuk said suddenly. "Where's my phone?" fumbling in the bed next to him until the small device appeared in his hand.

"I've taken off your makeup before hyung," Changkyun replied.

"Yeah, but not with those sexy nails of yours." A mischevious look crossed the older's face.

"And how are you going to watch with your eyes closed?" Changkyun pointed out.

"I'll make a video, then I can see it again whenever I want." Minhyuk said immediately, as if he'd already thought of this before and was just waiting for the right opportunity. "Oooh, maybe I can share it with Monbebe too." Mind made up, he settled the phone in front of his face, elbows tucked in. "Ok I'm ready." A quiet 'ping' let him know Minhyuk had started the video recording.

Changkyun almost rolled his eyes, but Minhyuk's sudden eagerness in the face of his sleepiness was adorable. He easily found the cleansing wipes on Minhyuk's small dressing table amongst various skin care products and whale figurines.

"Should I use these cleansing wipes for your eye makeup?" Changkyun asked, already grabbing two of them as he spoke. A soft grunt came from Minhyuk, whose eyes were firmly fixed on the screen held close to his face.

So cute and handsome at the same time, Changkyun thought, reaching down. He placed the first wipe at the corner of one of Minhyuk's eyes, but the older kept looking at his own face on the phone. "Close your eyes," Changkyun coaxed, and Minhyuk complied with a gentle groan.

Changkyun pulled the wipe across Minhyuk's eye, one at a time, making sure all traces of the day's makeup were gone. Minhyuk moaned softly, partly from the intimate touch, partly from a desire to be able to look at the screen again.

"Are you trying to dig my eyes out?" Minhyuk complained.

"It's supposed to be like this," Changkyun chided. "I want to get it all." He lovingly made sweeping motions over the rest of Minhyuk's skin, finally tugging the wipes over the older's lips, though there wasn't much trace of tint left on them.

"Why my lips?" Minhyuk grumbled.

Changkyun's patience with Minhyuk slipped, and he bumped the phone to the side while he declared, "So I can do this," planting a kiss, half on Minhyuk's cheek, and half on his clean, pouty lips. Minhyuk's eyes widened with surprise, but at least they were no longer focused on his phone. Changkyun chuckled, pleased with himself. "You might want to stop the video now," he said.

Minhyuk suddenly remembered the phone in his hands and tapped the screen gently. "I'll have to edit that last part out," Minhyuk grumbled, though he was still smiling. "But it was worth it."

"You can watch it back tomorrow," Changkyun said, taking off his own shirt and pants swiftly, eyes barely open as he reached to turn off the lights. "Let's sleep," he mumbled, crawling into his own bed gratefully.

"I love you Changkyunie."

"I love you too Minhyuk-hyung."


End file.
